pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarence Day
| birth_place = New York City | death_date = December | death_place = | occupation = Author | spouse = Katherine Briggs Dodge (c. 1901 - 1995) (18 July 1928). Katherine B. Dodge Wed.; Becomes the Bride of Clarence Shepard Day, New York Author, The New York Times(2 September 1995). Katharine Day; Adviser on Plays, 94, The New York Times | parents = Clarence Shephard Day (1844-1927),(27 November 1939). Life with Father is Broadway Hit Based on Clarence Day's Family, Life (magazine), Retrieved November 23, 2010(8 January 1927). C.S. Day, 82 Dies, A Retired Broker, The New York Times, Retrieved November 23, 2010 Lavinia Elizabeth Stockwell (1852 - 1929)Decennial record of the class of 1896, Yale College (1907) | children = Wendy Day(29 December 1935). Clarence Day, 61, Author, Is Dead, The New York Times }} Clarence Shepard Day, Jr. (November 18, 1874 - December 28, 1935) was an American poet and prose author, best known for his 1935 memoir, Life With Father. Life Day was born in New York City. His uncle, Benjamin Henry Day, Jr., was the inventor of the Benday printing process. His grandfather, Benjamin Day, was the founder in 1833 of the New York Sun. Day attended St. Paul's School in Concord, New Hampshire, and graduated from Yale University in 1896. The following year, he joined the New York Stock Exchange, and became a partner in his father's Wall Street brokerage firm. Day enlisted in the Navy in 1898, but developed crippling arthritis and spent the remainder of his life as a semi-invalid. Day was a vocal proponent of giving women the right to vote, and contributed satirical cartoons for U.S. suffrage publications in the 1910s. According to James Moske, an archivist with the New York Public Library who arranged and cataloged the library's Clarence Day Papers, a survey of Day’s early short stories and magazine columns reveals that "he was fascinated by the changing roles of men and women in American society as Victorian conceptions of marriage, family, and domestic order unraveled in the first decades of the twentieth century." A long-time contributor to The New Yorker magazine, Day sometimes wrote using the pseudonym B.H. Arkwright. Brendan Gill's memoir Here at The New Yorker reprints a cartoon by Day originally published in that magazine. According to Gill, editor Harold Ross originally balked at publishing the drawing because it depicted a naked woman with one exposed breast. Day simply removed the nipple — retaining the breast with a broken line in the nipple's place — and Ross published it. Day died in New York City of pneumonia shortly after finishing Life with Father, and without ever getting to experience its success on Broadway or in Hollywood. He was survived by his wife, Katherine Briggs Dodge Day, and daughter Wendy. He is buried in Woodlawn Cemetery, Bronx, New York City.Clarence Shepherd Day, Find a Grave. Web, June 29, 2014. Writing Day's most famous work is the autobiographical Life with Father (1935), which detailed humorous episodes in his family's life, centering on his domineering father, during the 1890s in New York City. Day's "In the Green Mountain Country" recounted the 1933 death and funeral of U.S. president Calvin Coolidge. His essay collection, The Crow's Nest, received a favorable review in The Nation magazine by the prominent U.S. academician Carl Van Doren; a revised edition with new essays, poems and drawings was published after Day's death under the title After All. Quotations Day achieved lasting fame in literary circles for his comment, "The world of books is the most remarkable creation of man. Nothing else that he builds ever lasts. Monuments fall, nations perish, civilizations grow old and die out; and, after an era of darkness, new races build others. But in the world of books are volumes that have seen this happen again and again, and yet live on, still young, still as fresh as the day they were written, still telling men's hearts of the hearts of men centuries dead." Recognition Scenes from Day's Life with Father, along with its 1932 predecessor, God and My Father and its 1937 sequel, Life with Mother (published posthumously) were the basis for the 1939 play by Howard Lindsay and Russell Crouse, which became one of Broadway's longest-running, non-musical hits. In 1947 — the year the play ended on Broadway — William Powell and Irene Dunne portrayed Day's parents in the film of the same name. Life with Father co-starred a young Elizabeth Taylor and an even younger Martin Milner (later one of the two police-officer stars of the 1968 TV series Adam-12), and received Academy Award nominations for cinematography, art direction, musical score and best actor (Powell). Life with Father also became a popular 1953–1955 television sitcom. Publications Non-fiction * The Story of the Yale University Press: Told by a friend. New Haven, CT: At the Earl Trumbull Williams Memorial, 1920. * This Simian World (illustrated by Day). New York: Knopf, 1920. * The Crow's Nest (illustrated by Day). New York, Knopf, 1921. * Thoughts Without Words. New York & London: Knopf, 1928. * God and my Father New York: Knopf, 1932. * In the Green Mountain Country. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1934. * Scenes from the Mesozoic, and other drawings. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1935. **also published as Clarence Day and His Mesozoic Beasts. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1935. * Life with Father. New York: Knopf, 1935. * After All. New York: Knopf, 1936. * Life with Mother. New York & London: Knopf, 1937. * The World of Books. New York: Limited Editions Club, 1938; San Francisco: Quercus, 1939/. **also published as Books. Berkeley, CA: Peacock Press, 1965. Collected editions *''Life with Father and Mother'' (including God and my father, Life with father, & Life with mother). New York: Knopf, 1943. *''Clarence Day Omnibus''. Garden City, NY: Sun Dial Press, 1945. *''The Best of Clarence Day''. New York: Knopf, 1948. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Clarence Day, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 29, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Clarence Day at PoemHunter (1 poem, "The Nameless One") ;Quotes *Clarence Day quotes at BrainyQuote ;Audio / video *"The Egg" on The Writer's Almanac *Clarence Day Jr. Video | Movie Clips and Character Interview on V-Guide. ;Books * *Clarence Day at Amazon.com ;About *Clarence Day in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Clarence Day at NNDB * Category:American memoirists Category:American essayists Category:American poets Category:1874 births Category:1935 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets